


Tales from the Dream Realms

by BiDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiDragon/pseuds/BiDragon
Summary: There are stories about doors that open into nothingness, about forest paths that can take you to the other side of the world, and rain puddles that if you are unlucky enough to trip into, will transport you to a dark and cold forest inhabited by ancient beasts or a to a cursed run-down castle filled with madness and terror.There are also stories about beings from these realms crossing into our own. They walk among us wearing human-like masks some cover themselves with invisibility spells and others simply do not bother to disguise themselves at all, satisfied with hiding in the dark corners of forests and libraries (Which can also work as bridges between realms!). This is a compilation of said stories, enjoy!





	Tales from the Dream Realms

A once kind and brave king now mad with power sits atop a blood-stained golden throne, his eyes, and lips are blood red and his hair and skin are pure white like snow. A melody can be faintly heard coming from a room far away, presumably from the ballroom which should be impossible as it is full of nothing but cobwebs, mold, and dust.

There is a storm raging outside the ruined castle's walls and his only company are the corpses of his loyal knights and court; loyal even after his descent into madness even while he slit their throats, they did not fight back.

Lighting strikes the ground outside and the room is briefly illuminated with an almost ethereal golden light and for a second the king's manic grin falls into a blank and cold stare, the manic energy that surrounded him is gone almost as if swallowed by the storm outside, only to come back once again when the room plummets into darkness.

The king's laugh echoes through the cold and abandoned rooms of the castle, It is deep and melodic, equal parts hypnotizing and terrifying but there is no one there to hear it. No one but the trapped and cursed souls of his servants and the demons inside his head.


End file.
